fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Firefly episodes
The following is an episode list for the television series Firefly. The series first aired in 2002 on FOX, although the episodes were aired out of the intended order. Three of the fourteen episodes went unaired in the original broadcasts by FOX. A sequel movie was also made, called Serenity. The entire series and the movie are available on all DVD regions. Episodes The fourteen episodes of the series are listed below. An additional episode entitled "Dead or Alive" was scripted but never filmed. Unproduced episodes Since the series' cancellation, various cast and crew members have revealed details they had planned for the show's future:The crazy canine Firefly episode Alan Tudyk pitched to the writers - io9.comThe Firefly Episode We're Really Glad Joss Whedon Didn't Get to Make - io9.com *Alan Tudyk had the idea for an episode about a planet that is always day on one side, and night on the other. On the night side, Jayne accidentally spills a type of pheromone on himself and the crew, which attracts a species of dogs. The crew are then chased back to the ship by these dogs. Once there, River uses her mind powers to domesticate the dogs. *Adam Baldwin wanted to make an episode in which Jayne goes up against Mal as captain of his own ship. *Tim Minear revealed the secret of Inara's syringe, as seen in the pilot episode. Companions have those syringes for protection. There would have been an episode where she is gang-raped by Reavers. Because she injected herself with the syringe, all of the Reavers on the ship die. *According to Nathan Fillion, there was an episode in which the crew land on a dying planet. The inhabitants try to steal Serenity, after they explain to the crew about their need to get off planet. The problem is that unless they were to run into another ship along the way, with the extra passengers, Serenity wouldn't have enough fuel and oxygen to make it to the closest destination. While everyone else is asleep, Mal takes the ship himself and discovers that help never would have arrived. Broadcast North America Although the show had a loyal following during its original broadcast, it was canceled by FOX in December 2002 after only 11 episodes aired in the United States and Canada due to low ratings. Worried about the low ratings, fans formed the Firefly Immediate Assistance campaign whose goal was to support the production of the show by sending in postcards to FOX. After it was canceled, the campaign worked on getting another network such as UPN to pick up the canceled show. The campaign was unsuccessful in securing the show's continuation. Fans attributed the low ratings in part to actions of the FOX Network — most notably the fact that FOX had aired the episodes out of chronological order, making the plot much more difficult to follow. For instance, the two-hour episode "Serenity" was intended to be the series' premiere episode, and therefore contained most of the character introductions and back-story. However, FOX decided that "Serenity" was unsuitable to open the series, and so the second episode, "The Train Job", was created to become the new pilot. In addition, Firefly was promoted as an action-comedy rather than the more serious character study it was intended to be. Episodes were occasionally preempted for sporting events. The sequence in which the episodes originally aired varied by locality. In the United States and Canada, starting on September 20, 2002, FOX (and Global in Canada) broadcast the episodes on Fridays at 8:00 p.m. (except for the second hour of the pilot which was shown at 9:00 p.m.). The order was the following: * "The Train Job" * "Bushwhacked" * "Our Mrs. Reynolds" * "Jaynestown" * "Out of Gas" * "Shindig" * "Safe" * "Ariel" * "War Stories" * "Objects in Space" * "Serenity" With "Trash", "The Message", and "Heart of Gold" unaired in the United States during the series original run (these episodes remained unaired in the United States until they were broadcast on the Sci Fi Channel in late 2005 shortly before Serenity premiered in cinemas). In addition, Canada's Space has been regularly airing the series in the originally intended order since September 8, 2003, including a marathon of the entire series on September 5, 2003. In a lead up to the Serenity movie release, starting on July 22, 2005, the Sci Fi Channel (United States) aired the show on Fridays at 7:00 p.m. Eastern/Pacific in their originally intended order. Following a marathon on January 6, 2006, Firefly was removed from the Sci Fi Channel line-up. Universal HD began airing the episodes in the intended order on September 24, 2006. International Mexico and South America In South America and Mexico, starting on April 19, 2003, MundoFOX broadcast the episodes on Saturdays at 6:00 p.m.. The order was the following: *"The Train Job" *"Bushwhacked" *"Our Mrs. Reynolds" *"Jaynestown" *"Out of Gas" *"Shindig" *"Safe" *"Ariel" *"War Stories" *"Heart of Gold" *"Trash" *"Objects in Space" *"The Message" Israel In Israel, HOT (cable television) aired the show chronologically starting on October 25, 2005. South Africa In South Africa, starting on April 15, 2003, the SABC3 broadcast the episodes on Tuesdays at 7:30 p.m. The episode order was: *"The Train Job" *"Bushwhacked" *"Our Mrs. Reynolds" *"Jaynestown" *"Out of Gas" *"Shindig" *"Safe" *"Ariel" *"War Stories" *"Objects in Space" *"Serenity" Part 1 *"Serenity" Part 2 *"Trash" *"The Message" *"Heart of Gold" The series was rebroadcast from October 20, 2003 on Mondays at 1:00 a.m. On June 7, 2006, actionX started showing the series on Wednesdays at 7:00 p.m., rebroadcasting them on Sundays at 4:00 p.m. and Tuesdays at 6:00 p.m. in their originally intended order. United Kingdom In the United Kingdom, starting on May 12, 2003, Sci Fi Channel (United Kingdom) broadcast the episodes on Mondays at 9:00 p.m. (except for the first hour of the pilot which was shown at 8:00 p.m.). The altered episodes of the first season were shown in the originally intended order. In addition, The Sci Fi channel (United Kingdom)|Sci-Fi channel aired the episodes as a marathon run over the first weekend of October 2005. This was timed to celebrate the release of the film Serenity. The channel also aired a marathon of the first eight episodes (in chronological order) on March 10, 2006, from 10:00 a.m. to 7:00 p.m., EST. Sweden In Sweden, TV400 aired the show chronologically starting on January 14, 2005. Switzerland In Switzerland, TSR1 (Swiss French channel) aired the entire series in a three week time period, beginning on July 25, 2005, with one episode per weekday. Each episode was dubbed in French on one sound channel, and the original English on the other. Portugal In Portugal, SIC Radical aired the show starting on January 12, 2006 until April 20, 2006. A new episode was broadcasted on Thursdays at 11:00 p.m., GMT, and then again broadcasted on Sundays at 6:30 p.m., GMT. The episode order of broadcast was the following: *"The Train Job" *"Bushwhacked" *"Our Mrs. Reynolds" *"Jaynestown" *"Out of Gas" *"Shindig" *"Safe" *"Ariel" *"War Stories" *"Objects in Space" *"Serenity" Part 1 *"Serenity" Part 2 *"Heart of Gold" *"Trash" *"The Message" Italy In Italy, Canal Jimmy (satellite television) aired the show chronologically starting on February 17, 2006 every Friday night at 9:00 p.m., with several repeats during the week. The show was aired in 4:3 format with a very bad adaptation and dubbing in Italian. Australia In Australia, starting on November 10, 2004, the Seven Network broadcast the episodes on Wednesdays at 12:30 a.m. The order was the following: *"The Train Job" *"Serenity" Part 1 *"Serenity" Part 2 *"Bushwhacked" *"Shindig" *"Safe" *"Our Mrs. Reynolds" *"Jaynestown" *"Out of Gas" *"Ariel" *"War Stories" *"Trash" *"The Message" *"Heart of Gold" *"Objects in Space" New Zealand In New Zealand, starting on December 21, 2004, the show was aired on TV3 on Tuesdays at 11:00 p.m. in the following order: *"Serenity" *"The Train Job" *"Bushwhacked" *"Our Mrs. Reynolds" *"Jaynestown" *"Out of Gas" *"Shindig" *"Safe" *"Ariel" *"War Stories" *"Objects in Space" *"Heart of Gold" *"Trash" *"The Message" Germany In Germany, starting on September 12, 2009, the show is being aired on Super RTL. Notes and references ko:파이어플라이 에피소드 목록 Category:Firefly episodes